


[podfic] Loveless

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Boundless [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Reply to a prompt in the Dragon Age Kink Meme: Fenris is hit by a spell in battle that forces him to relive the way Danarius used him sexually. His body acts as it did back then, orgasming on demand. When Fenris wakes up the battle is over and Anders won't stop mocking for having taken a break right in the middle of it to come in his leggings. Eventually Fenris snaps and Anders realises what it is he's been mocking.





	[podfic] Loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367705) by [JestersTear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestersTear/pseuds/JestersTear). 



> This was the original kmeme prompt:
> 
> _A kind of cruel idea inspired by the "relive a bad memory" spell prompts:_
> 
> _Fenris is hit with such a spell in combat, and is forced to relive a memory of being used sexually by Danarius. He of course hates it and is mentally screaming the entire time, but back in the waking world, his body is responding the way it was trained to, the way memory!Fenris responded at the time: getting aroused, writhing attractively, coming when Danarius commands him to in the dream, etc._
> 
> _When it wears off and he wakes up, angry, hurting, depressed, and ashamed, Anders is quick to snidely rub his face in the fact that he just took a break and got off while everyone else was finishing up the battle, but Fenris is too ashamed to say what really happened._
> 
> _Where it goes from there is up to an a!anon, as is pairing - does Sebastian or Hawke realize there was more to it than Anders thinks, and tries to get Fenris to open up, then reassures him that he wasn't at fault, either for what happened in the memory, or for his body's reaction while under the spell? Does Anders keep rubbing Fenris' face in it until Fenris can't take it anymore and snaps, telling? How does Anders react when he realizes Fenris was raped as a slave and forced to relive it, and then he made it worse by mocking Fenris for it?_
> 
> _I'm particularly looking for humiliation with eventual resolution through confession to someone and either comfort (Hawke or Sebastian, possibly Anders) or hatesex (with Anders), but I'm open to other conclusions. The memory scene with Danarius can be glossed over or explicit._

_**Reader's notes: feedback and constructive criticism welcome. If there's interest, I could also do the sequel,[Restless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/379393), once it's finished.**_

**Fic** : Loveless

**Author** : JestersTear

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Total length** : 2:00:46

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 110 MB

**Download** : [zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hgocb1r8f6m5r6s/JestersTear_-_Loveless_%28read_by_BabelGhoti%29.zip)

**Stream** :

Prologue: 

Chapter 1: 

Chapter 2: 

Chapter 3: 


End file.
